


Avatar: Apocalypse

by jaegerspice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Gen, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerspice/pseuds/jaegerspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on aatkaw.tumblr.com's free AU idea.</p>
<p>Genre: Dark Avatar AU<br/>Content: Mature</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar: Apocalypse

She gripped what she had left of the rock, dangling from the side of a 30 foot drop. Please, please! She wimpered. Footfalls could be heard in the distance, rushing towards her. She had ran for miles away from them, but they hunted like no animal could. They were driven by one instinct, to kill. “Why,” she whispered, crying as silently as possible. “Oh Raava, what have I done for this.”  
The footsteps came closer, but there was distance between them. They’re dispersed, searching for me…If only she had turned right at the ruins of Kyanto’s shrine, she may have made it to the city of Jinlan. Instead, she turned left, and found only a cliff waiting for her. They would find her soon, and then…Why spirits…A voice screamed, a war cry. Then she heard the sounds of fighting. The sounds of the elements flying into each other. “Lotus,” one screamed. Could that be General Fen. It sounded almost identical to her.  
The fighting continued for a time, and as it began to die down, her hands were slipping from the rocks. Please, she pleaded, let me see my wife again. She held on as tightly as she could, her hands burning from the intense grip. More yelling and bending proceeded. Her eyes were tearing up, and her ears rang from the bump she had a while ago from running. Fen, please. Fen if you are there. Save me…  
A louder roar came, another war cry. More loyalists, she hoped. She looked up, and could see the fire and water fly over the cliff. Some water dropped onto her face, making her lose her grip. One hand fell, leaving one on the rocky side.  
It was then she saw it.  
A massive whirl of air whirled upwards, taking leaves, grass, and earth with it. The silvery storm pushed air into her face, causing her hand to slide an inch. No please! There was no denying it though. She saw a person atop the storm. Earth, wind, fire, and water encompassed her as she flew above the ground, shooting it into the loyalists. No…please not her….  
As if she could hear her, the Avatar turned to the cliff, her eyes glowing in a brilliant white. She sees me, oh spirits, she can see me! The Avatar took her hands, motioning them in the style she would choose to kill her. Please! Only her fingers held her now, for as much use as it would do. The Avatar pointed two fingers at her, and in an instant, a flash of lightning found the Earth Queen’s body.


End file.
